


Aging up

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: 62-65 [3]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Birthday Party, Bisexual Finnick Odair, Cash is also Bi, Clubbing, Drinking, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, Gen, M/M, except Enobaria she's a flaming lesbian, implied prostitution, so is Gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: During the 69th games, Enobaria and the Richson siblings take Finnick out to celebrate his 18th birthday.
Relationships: Cashmere & Finnick Odair, Cashmere/Enobaria (Hunger Games)
Series: 62-65 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608064
Kudos: 9





	Aging up

The sun was beginning to set on day 3, and Finnick took a moment to look away from the console.

Sure it was his birthday, his _18th_ birthday, he's not a minor no longer; so he should expect more clients that want to help him _celebrate._

But he only had one today, and no letters from Snow came to signify forthcoming meetings.

He walked over to the sponser den, Gemma was there, a Capitol man on her arm, she does what he does for almost as longer as Finnick was Alive. 

Lucas was also there, two petite young women at his side. Giggling. 

"Hey ladies. Mind if I borrow Lucas for a minute?" The ladies gasped at the sight of him. But nodded.

"Whats all this about? I don't have any clients until tomorrow at noon. And you know they all would _kill_ to buy me." 

"Gems and I offered our schadule to clean up yours. Your friends wanna take you out" he pointed at Cashmere and Enobaria at another corner, Cash waved at him; signaling him to come to them. 

"Thank you Luke, thank you so much" Finnick bolted to where the two were standing.

"Aren't you busy tonight?" He asked Cashmere. "No, Jade and Augustus are taking some of my and Gloss' meetings, and Satine mans the mentor station herself instead, I think. So tonight, were all with you. Celebrating" 

* * *

The bright neon lights were dancing around them.

Finnick suggested to buy the first round of shots for everyone. Than another round, and another. By the fifth shot; They all were quite drunk.

Cashmere pulled a throwing knife and spread her fingers. "Whomever messes up, drinks" even drunk, she was accurate and the knife didn't even glace her flesh. 

Gloss took the knife from his sister and preformed with the same accuracy. Taking his tounge out at her when he finishes. 

Enobaria came next: "we played that game for fun back in the centre" 

Finnick bit his lip. All three of them were trained in knife throwing, the Richson siblings picked it as their weapon of choice. He swore when the knife made a small cut on his index finger. 

"Drink up" Enobaria poured him a shot. 

They continued with "never have I ever".

"Never have I ever kissed a boy" Enobaria snickered, "no male client dares to kiss me. Thank the 'makers" 

Cashmere took a shot, he took a shot for Quentin Raleigh, his first male client. Gloss did not. 

"No male clients?" Enobaria asked. "No. Just women." 

"Would you like to kiss a boy?" Asked Cashmere. 

Her brother shrugged. "I mean, why the fuck not?" Finnick, in his drunken haze, stood up "I volunteer as tribute!" That earned him cheers from the two girls. 

"Going after both of the Richsons, I see?" Enobaria took another shot. 

In response to that Finnick got up and gave both Siblings a long kiss on the lips. To Enobaria's cheers. 

They continued with Gloss himself: "never have I ever fucked Gaias Delphine" Finnick took a shot along with the girls. Cashmere shifted in her seat. 

"I fucked him once and snapped his neck" she muttered. 

They all drunk in silence for a minute. 

"My turn" Cashmere poured four more shots. "Never have I ever killed one of the pack in the arena" 

"That's bullshit Cash, you know the three of us need to drink" Enobaria snorted and the three of them took a shot. 

"Too bad you didn't have Lydia fucking Wright in your arena. That bitch was psycho" Cashmere blew a raspberry. 

"Your turn, Odair" said Gloss. 

"Never have I ever got a victor out" 

The three took their shots in silence, Kara and Augustus were the victors of the last two games respectively. And they were the mentors. 

"I'm sure this year will be yours" Cashmere stumbled drunkenly before giving him a hug. "You deserve it" added Gloss. 

"Welcome to mentoring" Enobaria opened an expensive whiskey bottle. "How do you deal with it?" He asked. "I've seen what it does to Mags everytime we're home after failing.. "

"You just have to except it that we don't win every year. It's all at the mercy of the gamemakers and the viewers. And we're not always the favorites, we need to give them the best show. And hope it's enough" said Gloss. 

The bottle was passed around in silence by the four, who gave up on the game. 

"You know you can still come to us whenever you need. Right?" Asked Cashmere. The other two nodded. 

"Yeah, this is fun, this is really fun. Not thinking about _work_ for a night" he smiled sadly. 

"Eeach one of us needs a night like this, Satine and Jade took me to a girls' night during your games to get me to forget about clients. Back when I was just starting to get them" Cashmere stared dreamily ar nothing. 

Gloss nodded, "after my tour, Brutus and Lucas went out with me to soften the blows" 

"Sounds like something Brutus would do. He's like, the 'dad' of the village. After I came back from my first round he and Lyme took me for a long hike on the mountains behind the village. Made me feel like a part of a family for a change." Enobaria's voice sounded distant. "I guess even with the clients, I'm glad I won; the victors village is the best thing that happened to me" 

"As someones who get to live with their actual family in the village, it's weird, especially now after all the divorce drama between mom and dad. But Jade, Satine and Ruby? Best "older sisters" I know" said Gloss.

Cashmere smacked him. "What about me? I'm older than you!" 

"By _Two minutes!"_

Finnick laid back. "I guess we got lucky, having other victors to support us, I mean, look at Abernethy.. I lived in the village since I was six. Calypso, Gemma, Lucas, they are all a part of my family. And theres Mags, of course. She's my great aunt" 

"Mags is like, a mother to everyone. Seriously, ask every victor. They'll tell you" Enobaria licked her lips, blood trailed down her chin. "Fucking razors" she muttered. 

An avox brought a tray of pink cocktails. "On the house" said the note attached to it. 

They all took a glass. "To Finnick. Not a minor anymore" said Cashmere. 

"The years will go by; but don't worry. Just call us up and we'll do this again" added Enobaria. 

They clinked the glasses together. And for the first time in years; Finnick smiled for real under a Capitol roof.


End file.
